Coming With You
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Reid doesn't go alone to collect Chris's heart; Luke goes with him.


A/N: Following my heartbreak after today's episode, I wrote this to cheer myself up. It's my version of what happened at the end of today's episode.

Coming With You

"I'm coming with you." Luke said, his words echoing those he had uttered before he had gone to Dallas with Reid. Back when he had been with Noah and Reid had been Doctor Oliver to him. How much things had changed in that short space of time. Reid turned to face him, a refusal already on his lips but Luke cut him off.

"I'm coming with you Reid. Just you try and stop me." Reid gave him a small smile, and pulled Luke's face towards him with his hands, before placing a light kiss on him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied, letting go of his boyfriend and getting into the car. Luke smiled slightly, and got into the passenger seat next to him.

They drove in relative silence, except for Luke making the occasional remark about the scenery or his family. Both of them were focused on Chris and the heart they were going to retrieve. It wasn't a tense silence, though; Luke felt comfortable in it, almost happy. After twenty minutes, they changed positions so that Luke was driving and Reid was in the passenger seat calling the hospital they were getting the heart from.

"Yeah, well listen to me. You can't just pull this heart and use it for one of your patients. I don't care how sick the guy is, ours is worse off. I'll be there in fifteen minutes and if you dare put that heart in someone else's chest, I'll make sure you never practise medicine again." Reid hung up the phone quickly and quirked an eyebrow when he realised Luke was smirking at him.

"What?" He asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Nothing," Luke replied, turning his head back to the road ahead "It's just… you really care about Chris, don't you? To go through all of this for him." Reid scowled at him, and shook his head.

"I don't… _care_ about Doogie Hughes; I just don't want Katie to get hurt again." Luke just laughed and stared right ahead, much to Reid's slight irritation.

A short while later, Luke began to slow down. Reid looked over at him in annoyance, and then back ahead.

"Why are we stopping?" He asked slowly as Luke stopped the car completely.

"There's a train coming," Luke replied, indicating to the track in front of them and the flashing lights.

"Luke, every second counts! We need to get to that hospital, grab the heart and make it the hell back to Oakdale before Chris gets any worse. Sitting here is not going to make it happen!" Reid's voice had risen to a shout, but Luke didn't back down.

"No, Reid…." He began, but he was cut off as the train hurtled across the tracks in front of them at monumental speed. The tremors seemed to shake the very ground underneath them, and whatever Luke had been saying was blocked out by the animalistic roar it emitted.

When it had gone, Luke looked over at Reid. His boyfriend's mouth was hanging open slightly as he stared straight ahead.

"That… that would have hit us." Luke nodded, and grabbed Reid's hand in his own, gently stroking the back of Reid's hand with his thumb. Slowly, Reid came back to his senses.

"I knew you needed me," Luke joked lightly and Reid smiled back.

"Seems like I do, Mr Snyder." Giving Reid's hand one last squeeze, Luke put his foot back down onto the gas and they drove across the train tracks in safety.

Reid was only in the hospital for half an hour before he came back out, grinning triumphantly and clutching a cooler box in his hand. Luke, who was sitting in the car, whooped slightly in excitement when he saw it and opened the car door for his boyfriend. Placing it securely between his legs, Reid reached over and pulled Luke towards him for a celebration kiss.

"How did you do it?" Luke asked, happy but still surprised that Reid had gotten his way. If this new doctor was anything like Reid used to be, it was hard to imagine anyone getting a word in edgeways.

"I promised to do some operations there next year. They're hardly going to turn down an offer like that from the top neurosurgeon in the country." Reid smirked as he spoke, especially when Luke rolled his eyes.

"Full of yourself, much." Luke said, grinning even as he pretended to scold Reid.

"But you love me anyway." Reid replied, watching Luke's face closely. His boyfriend blushed and looked down coyly.

"Yeah, I do." He said, jokey atmosphere gone. Reid, however, soon got it back.

"Well, why wouldn't you? But just for the record, I love you too. Don't let it go to your head." Luke laughed once, and then started the car. Together, they drove out of the parking lot and back towards Oakdale to give Chris his new heart.


End file.
